Blind Leading The Blind
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Witches were seen as helpful in the Middle Ages, so long as they didn't use their powers to kill. When Eloise is accused of killing a clergy man she is put on trial for a witch burning, but successfully escapes. However all sins must be atoned for and thus she is sent to Wonderland to pay for each and every single one of them...


Shouts of excitement practically pulsed through the ground as the crowd of people watched a young woman in chains be dragged up the wooden steps by soldiers in elaborate armor with the crest of a phoenix engraved on it. Her scared, grey eyes stared down at all of them with fear that was instilled by harsh words and cruel glances.

"Burn her!"

"Kill the witch!"

"She has no place among us!"

The words became louder when she was brought to a tall stake centered in the middle of the platform. It was six and a half feet tall and had dry sticks, leaves, and hay around it like a grotesque halo. The soldier holding the chains unlocked them, but quickly shoved her onto the post, his grip hard on her thin neck. The other soldier began tying heavy ropes around her torso and waist in order to keep her to the post. It took several loops, but when it was finally done they were sure there would be no way for her to escape. The one who held her throat brought his heavy hand up to her hair, caressing the long white locks before taking out a dagger and roughly cutting them.

Laughter came from the crowd along with more cheers as she was stripped a symbol of her femininity. The long white locks falling to the wooden planks looking very much like bits of silk that had been ripped off a mediocre dress. She glanced up at the soldier but he look away from her, his green eyes looking down at his boots as he walked away.

Coming down from the platform they both saluted as a man with an ebony robe and gold tassels went in front of the platform with a small, leather bound book in his wrinkled hands. This immediately silenced the crowd, though their anticipation could still be felt buzzing through the tense atmosphere.

"Eloise Bridgette Mc'Cullen." The man said in a languid tone. "You have been accused of using the dark arts to kill clergy. After many days of torture and constant denial, you have finally repented and called for peace."

"No peace for the witch!"

"Nothing for such a crime!"

"Kill her!"

With a single glance back at the crowd, the man was able to silence the uproar. Returning his blue eyed gaze to the girl he opened his book. "You have admitted to your sin and as such I now grant peace for your soul, the purifying fire is the only thing that can save you now."

"Pater noster, qui es in caelis: "

The priest's droning reciatation of the prayer began pulsing through the girl's head, sounding very much like a funeral song than something normally used to put children to sleep.

"Sanctificetur Nomen Tumm;"

The gaurd that had tied her up took a torch off of the platform and thrust it into a fire pit not too far away.

"Adveniat Regnum Tumm; fiat voluntas Tua."

The smell of smoke became much more acute to the girl's nose and tears began piqueing at the edge of her large eyes.

"Sicut in caleo, et in Terra."

As the fire took over the torch excitment pounded through the audience, eager to finally see the witch burn for her crime.

"Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;"

The gaurd raised the torch into the air as a salute to everyone present, the smoke billowing up into the sky as a perverse becon.

"Et dimitte nobis debita nostra,"

Without even a moment for the witch to reconsider her actions the fire was brought forward.

"sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;"

The heavy footsteps of the guard resonated through the girl's mind, each one a signal representing her doom.

"et ne nos inducas in tentationem;"

The gaurd was in front of her now, she could smell the burnt leather and hear his heavy breathing.

"sed libera nos a Malo..." The priest opened his eyes. "Bless her with the holy fire."

Without a moment of hesitation the torch was thrown on the bundle of sticks and twigs, the quiet sound of snapping of wood and the quiet whispers of words. They were low and melodic, each syllable drawn out just enough to catch the attention of the grey eyed girl.

She blinked and opened her mouth, but everything slowly faded away as the ropes were magically released. "You only have a few seconds to run..."

"Huh, why are you doing this?"

"Go to St. Lawrence's well and cast a wish." The guard whispered. "Go there and ask for God to keep your soul."

The girl bit her lip, but made no move to do as he asked. He was a soldier of the witch inquisitor's, on top of that he used magic. She didn't want to leave this place then receive an even worse fast than burning to death. But she wasn't given the choice as the man pushed her away, forcing her to the ground.

The cool earth felt off to her sweaty feet, but that did not stop her instinct and fears taking over. She ran as fast as she could through the smoky field, her hands outstretched and pushing anyone who came within arms length. Some people immediately recognized her and screamed for the guards of the small village, but others remained ignorant and thought her to be a rude street urchin.

After five minutes she made it to the small well on the poor side of the village. The quiet sounds of children begging for alms and mothers selling their bodies radiated around the area, leading her up to the small well. It was made of smooth stone that had bumps and ridges in the places the bucket had smacked against.

Slowly getting on her knees she took out her wooden rosary and held it up. "God...I am no priest, but please listen to my words..." She shut her eyes. "I can no longer remain in this place! Please, please give me the courage to die...Please take my soul."

"It's the witch!"

The girl's eyes snapped open and she stiffened when a child smacked her with a stick. "I bet you came here to poison the well!"

"N-no, I wouldn't-"

Heavy footsteps sounded from behind her. "What are you blubbering about boy?"

"It's the witch daddy, she's going to poison the well!"

Without any warning at all the girl was plucked up by her forearms and dragged away. Her screams and cries for help fell on deaf ears as rocks and sand caught into one of her many wounds on her sparsely dressed body.

"Whoring witch." The man hissed out. "Them damn guards can't do their own job, so I'll do it for 'em those lazy louts."

Closer and closer they came to the old body ditch that was now filled with water. Once again the girl shut her eyes and prayed for strength, and once again she felt death's icy embrace as she was cast head first into the water filled hole...

**...**

**A/N: Did ya like it? By the way, that mass of Latin is The Lord's Prayer.**


End file.
